New Secrets Reveal What The Furture May Hold
by LilLostDarkSoul
Summary: (This is only a test run, its pretty short for a story.) The Dragon Buster's true power what true love really is.


Prologue:  
  
It has been 22,000 years sense the Dragon Campaign. Dart, Shana, Kongal, Haschel, King Albert, Miranda, and Maru are now dead and passed. Winglies joined humans out into the world, living happily ever after in a sense...but Winglies lost their abilities to use and control magic over time and very few kept up the older techniques of keeping their magic, hard work was the only thing that let some winglies truelly keep their abilities, and very few lasted into the knew age. As the world continued to grow and change, sense annihilation had been avoided for the 108th time from the so called "Blessing", now, yet another plan is arising....  
  
  
  
Jackie, damn it, not in front of me...please...  
  
Jake stood there against a wall, closing his eyes and clenching his fists as he held shoulder to the wall and kept his back to Jackie and Robert who were making out on the bench behind him. Her strawberry colored hair flailed a bit as the breezed pitched up as her lips met Robert's, the light brown haired boy she happened to be kissing, and going out with. Jackie pulled back and smiled, nuzzling against her new lover an then looked up to Jake whom held his back to them.  
  
Jake stood there, sighing a bit as his trench coat flailed in the breeze. Jake, being a gothic loner one moment an then a funny sweet guy the next was difficult to understand. His hazel eyes blared out towards the forest before him. They were at the theaters enjoying a movie and once out of the movie, they headed to the back of the building. Being in a small town, the forest around the town was huge, and the theater was right on the edge, figured. Jake turned around, watching them and raising an eye brow.  
  
"I seriously hope you two have finished your battle of the tongues because I would really like to go and do something."  
  
"Jake, come on, give it a break! Your just jealous!"  
  
Robert blurted out, smirking a bit. Robert, being an annoying guy in the first place, he was always a loner but always a bit jealous when it came to Jake and how he was with girls. He seemed so popular but then disappeared from their personalities the next moment to only appear back within them a day later when they wished to talk. Shaking his head, he looked up at Jake from the bench an then back to Jackie. "She is mine now..." he then went to kiss her an Jake quickly flared by them, his coat flailing behind him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Jackie asked a bit concerned as she did not expect him to answer, looking back to Robert and pushing against him lightly, whispering. "What the hell are you trying to do? Ruin the fucking relationship or something?"  
  
"I was only protecting my girl from any unwanted bullshit from him."  
  
"He does not do that kind of crap, you should know that! You two have been friends for a long time and then recently when I dated him about a year and half ago you start getting jealous because he got more involved with me then you. Now your taking it out on him in revenge, is that all I am to you? I figured you to be a more of a man then that, even he didn't do that kind of shit. My older ex hung around and he never pulled a stunt like that, you want to do it again?"  
  
Jackie was furious, Robert was turning out to be a dick and all he seemed to want to do was piss off Jake, which he was doing very easily sense Jake held really tight feelings for Jackie but she was looking for excitement instead of his protective personality. Yes, she knew she shouldn't have broke up with him, he would have stayed with her till the very end, he would have done anything for her, and she did love him still, but...she needed a change every once and awhile but now that this change she made was turning into a fight. Robert and Jake had gotten into a fight once before because Robert kept forcing the urge on him to show his true feelings towards him and what he felt about going out with his ex and Jake just turned and nailed him in the jaw, almost breaking it and then snorted and left.  
  
"Jackie, come on, he will try anything to get you back for himself, you know it and I know it."  
  
She instantly turned her head, what the hell was he talking about, he always pulled something from his magical hat of lies.  
  
"What? What the fuck are you saying? He has not pulled anything, if anything, he had tried to help us. He has given us tickets to movies, bought us lunch and dinner at times, gave you a card to give to me and he didn't even tell me to do it, he even told you want I liked and didn't like, and I had no clue about this till a friend told me that he did. How in the fucking hell has he tried to break us up to get me back? Huh? God your stupid." She pulled herself from his lap and began to leave walking quickly after Jake who was almost to the front of the store again.  
  
"Jackie! Wait! I was...."  
  
He slapped his pants, narrowing his eyes as he stood. Robert was determined to expose Jake for wanting to get her back, but he almost couldn't help but think Jake was helping, he just didn't want to have him show off any kind of feelings towards her again and her leave him for that fool again. In a way, to Robert, this girl was a prize, a prize of winning over Jake in everything, taking what he cared for most and caring for it himself. He smirked but then shook it off, he knew it was wrong...but he couldn't help it, it wasn't right to him that Jake be so close to them. He always got in the way of a good evening, but Jackie always invited it. He was beginning to think she was still in love with Jake an then he began to fallow quickly.  
  
  
  
In the deeper end of the forest, something large and powerful began to awaken from a deep sleep for thousands of years of eternal resting. Trees began to fall as the ground began to lift, birds and other animals fled from the area as an earthquake started, or seemingly started but it was no earthquake. Then, a loud rumble emitting from the earths crush and suddenly, the earth lifted to a peak and lava after, as if a volcano vent had been ruptured, lava flowed for a moment and then fire burst up through the lava, like a volcano's wrath might appear to be as a small hill. Lava spread through the forest for a mile, creating fires and destroying wildlife. Everything going on at once but then, when it couldn't seem to grow any worse, it all got worse. Then, the loudest high pitched scream erupted from the top of the hill and everything seem to move faster, lava flowed faster and fire burned harder and hotter then ever, killing life for a few miles with ash and heat before suddenly, something burst from the top of the mountain, something horribly huge. The sleeping beast had arisen as it shot high up into the air in a dark blur....  
  
  
  
Back at the theaters, Jake walked a bit as he reached the theaters entrance and looked out into the town, his eyes seemingly beginning to glaze. Jake though about what Robert had said, thinking she was truthfully in love with him and she would never change her mind...once a females mind was changed, there was no way of changing it. Then, he felt a hand upon his shoulder and he closed his eyes, already knowing who it was.  
  
"Did you want something?" His voice was a bit harsh and deep, saddened obviously but most of all, he was hurt.  
  
"Jake, please, don't do this. You make it so hard for me, you are putting me through a guilt trip, how ever do you expect to win me back by doing that if your going to put me through a guilt trip?"  
  
Jake turned to her, narrowing his eyes as he pulled from her hand. His eyes had changed as her snorted a bit, giving her a look and then shook his head slowly.  
  
"No...I am not putting you through a guilt trip, I have said nothing...absolutely nothing to make you go through a guilt trip, I have done nothing to put you through a guilt trip. I have given you free will ever sense you chose him instead of me, you have made it your decision to feel guilty or not. In a way, I think your greeving over leaving me and your choosing to think that I am putting you through a guilt trip, basically, I think your trying to blame it on me that you left me. Even if you don't realize it, your going to stop before you push me away, because that's what your doing, even when I wish to be part of your life. Understand that I have no right to disturb you happiness, that is what I am trying to do, make you happy. Not put you through so guilt trip that you seem to think I am trying to do to you, no, don't even try something like that on me."  
  
Then, Robert walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close, leaning down and kissing her neck. Jake turned his head, closing his eyes remembering the day he told Robert that Jackie loved to have attention like that...and loved to have his arms around her body and kiss her neck from behind...he held back his tears best he could, growling a bit as he did but then, the ground began to tremble beneath them.  
  
"Wha, what the hell is that?!"  
  
"Its an earthquake!"  
  
Jackie quickly prepared to reach for Jake, a kind of habit before she pulled her arms to her side and turned around, hugging Robert closely. God she felt back now, Jake did have such a very big point, she was only bringing up assumptions, she had no proof that he was forcing her into a guilt trip and the earthquake only came to mind afterwards after, hugging Robert tightly.  
  
Robert, however, smirked and looked up at Jake but saw Jake glaring back at him before he even looked up at him. Jake, his eyes narrowed and his cloak swaying around him a bit as the breeze continued to rise in speed. He looked so...creepy in a sense. Robert then shook his head and narrowed his eyes right back, as if to say she is mine, not yours. Jake turned as he then heard the loud scream, it was so loud but for how far they were, it wasn't all that loud. Robert looked towards the forest, his eyes wide, searching, seemingly expecting something to happen before the sudden more powerful burst of trembles reached them. The building began to shake wildly, people around the town screamed and hollered but no one knew what the actual cause of the earthquake was.  
  
"What the fuck is that? Its getting worse!"  
  
Looking to Jackie as she screamed out in a bit fear, Jake had a feeling something was wrong here, he had no clue, but then, he felt the object within his cloak beginning to get hotter. Looking down, he reached into his cloak for the object and then gripped it, pulling it forward from his inside cloak pocket and widened his eyes at the sight within his hands as he held it close to his body. The object was D shaped in a sense. Holding his hand between the D shaped object, on the straight end, his eyes widened as it began to glow a blueish redish color, he could feel the heat but he did not bother him, in fact, it felt good. Then, he saw something from the corner of his eye when he looked up, watching as the large object flew high into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Jackie had not seen it, nor had Robert but they were both to busy watching everything else, all the buildings trembled and shook furiously but the tremors soon stopped and everything was back to normal. Jackie and Robert sighed as they held one another, but Jake watched the object within his hand. Jackie saw him for a moment an released Robert, whom refused to let go an then she pushed him away, giving him a look an then walking over to Jake, placing a hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"You...alright?"  
  
Jake jerked, turning his head and hiding the object, a bit of shock within his eyes an then nodded, looking up into the sky once again, where he had seen the object flying.  
  
"Yes, I am fine..."  
  
She blinked, looking back to Robert who just shook his head with a smile., as if to say don't worry about him, he is upset about loosing you. That's exactly what he though to, the idea of winning against Jake had been a kind of dream for awhile, to win against anything against him, he would be happy at any cost in a way. Then, Jackie began to wonder if he truthfully cared for her in the way Jake had before, if he truthfully cared at all. She walked back over to Robert, leaning against him an then nuzzled her face into his chest before looking back at Jake. He was holding that object again, what was he doing, she could barely see what it was...what was it?  
  
As if out of no where, a huge flame raged the theater and a huge shadow flew over the theater, the creature was massive! Then, a loud deep scream from the creature could be hear, shattering glass and the theater exploding in flames, people inside screaming and hollering for help. Jake's eyes widened as people ran from the building, the entrance still being intact and some people screaming for help still inside. Jake growled as he suddenly took off towards the entrance.  
  
Jackie went to grab him but Robert held her back and looked down at her with a bit of surprise. Jackie struggled. "WHat the fuck are you doing?! That's fucking friend an he just went in to help some people and your out here!?"  
  
"I am protecting you!"  
  
Her eyes widened, that was the biggest excuse he could come up with? She growled a bit and yanked away from him, fallowing Jake inside the burning building. Robert's eyes widened as he ran after her, no way was he about to let Jake take his girl from him, that was how paranoid this fool was, he was so addicted to taking vengeance back on Jake.  
  
Within the building, Jake ran up the theaters hall way towards the screen hall an then stopped when he saw the theaters beginning to go up in flames from the back first. He then listened for the screaming, looking to the right an then running down the hall and stopped again, listening before he ran inside one screen room.  
  
Jackie fallowed best she could, closing her eyes and avoiding the smoke pouring out of the lobby and outside. She looked up, wincing and she could barely see Jake's figure disappear down the hall, but once she made it down screen room hall, she looked to and fro but found no Jake, where had he gone. She blinked and ran left, searching for him with a slight cough and yelling his name but the smoke was beginning to get into her lungs.  
  
Robert fallowed within, but like Jackie, he lost track of where she had gone, and he ran down the hall, sense that's where the danger was and she probably went that way but reaching a cross roads. Which way, he ran down the right side, searching for Jackie, screaming her name. The smoke was so thick, he could barely see his hand in front of his face but then he heard her and turned...searching...  
  
Jake, however, was having a tougher time the both of them as he searched inside of a burning room. He could hear a women screaming an then his eyes widened as the smoke began to clear backwards every step forward. He stopped, blinking as the smoke was now out of his face and eyes nor in his lungs as he could breath now. He reached forward an the smoke moved from his hand, as if avoiding it. What the hell? He stepped forward an then smoke rolled back again. He gulped but shook his head as he searched again. "Miss! Hello! Where are you? I am here to help you!"  
  
"Help! please! I am stuck!" Cough. "Please!"  
  
He then heard her, she was behind him as he turned and back stepped forward an then he could barely see a person on the ground in a white shirt. he quickly moved towards her, the smoke still clearing his way as he moved an then he was above her and she lied there, looking up at him and whimpered with a cough until the smoke moved away when he got closer. She blinked, looking at him with shock an before she even had a chance to say anything, he looked at her problem. She was stuck beneath a fallen board from the roof. More boards fell down behind him, the building was beginning to fall apart. He looked down an began to grip the board, pulling upwards on it best he could. His eyes closed as he winced in pain, his muscles beginning stretch. He growled and slowly the board began to lift, he squeaked out a `move' an then she crawled out from beneath the board and stood up. He released the board and sighed, moving towards her an the smoke cleared.  
  
"Alright...how about we get out of here..."  
  
She smiled, she was a younger girl, about his age, younger though. He then move towards the door way, his eyes closed a bit an then he reached the entrance of the hall way.  
  
"Go, get out, I have to see if anyone else is still in here..."  
  
She nodded quickly and ran out as fast as she could, still coughing and sweating every once and awhile.  
  
He turned and began to venture back down the hall, his ears listening for anyone else who was in need of help an then heard someone, he quickly began to run down the hall and turned into the room he heard the yelps and suddenly smacked into someone. He stepped back, holding his face and then looking up at her, shaking his head an then his eyes widened. It was Robert! He snorted.  
  
"What in Sora's name are you doing in here?!"  
  
"I came after Jackie because she came after you!"  
  
"She did what!? Is she stupid!"  
  
"Ya, I think she is, if she came after you...!"  
  
Jake narrowed his eyes, taking note of that an then turning and looking down the hall before he turned back to Robert, whom fallowed him out into the hall.  
  
"Alright, Robert, you go down this hall and search every room, I'll go down the other one an search for her! Alright?"  
  
"I don't have to-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and do it you stupid bastard! If you had stopped her she wouldn't be in here in the first place! If you weren't so ignorant and stupid we wouldn't be arguing right now and wasting time saving her! Do you realize splitting up like this will help us find her quicker! Do it now!"  
  
And Jake quickly left with that, running down the hall quickly as he could. Robert watched as the smoke appeared again an he coughed before he growled and then began to go for the next room, calling her name again, searching desperately for her.  
  
Jake ran to the first room, running into it and searching for her. "Jackie! Jackie! Where the hell are you!?"  
  
His voice echoed through the empty room before he quickly turned and ran to the next, searching best he could for his female companion. Then, when he reached the third room, he saw he lying in the entrance to the next room.  
  
"Oh shit! Jackie!" He ran over to her and knelt, feeling her pulse, she was alive, he soon picked her up and began to carry her out best he could. He met Robert at the cross path and stopped him. "Hey, lets get out of here, this place is falling apart! The flames have eaten the support beams!"  
  
Jake nodded an then quickly made their way out of the theater before it would become any more danger. Once outside, he walked a bit aways from the building and gently lied her down in the grass, kneeling beside her, making sure she was alright and the fire trucks and paramedics finely arrived. Paramedics quickly checked her out and said she would be fine, an went on to check other people. Jake and Robert stayed next to her the entire time, watching as the firemen put out the fire an the paramedics took care of those in need.  
  
Robert was the first one to break the silence between the two of them. "If you hadn't gone in there, Jackie wouldn't have fallowed you and this wouldn't have happened you dick!"  
  
Jake growled back, almost in a whisper. "And if you weren't such a fucked up jealous retard right now, you would have stopped her from going in the first place and fallowed me inside to help those who needed help."  
  
Robert glared before he felt a gentle hand cover his mouth. It was Jackie, he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey! Are you, alright!?"  
  
"Yes...I am fine...a bit beat and exhausted but I am tired."  
  
She looked over at Jake first, he had his back to the two of them and she frowned.  
  
"Jake...are...you alright?"  
  
"I am in better shape then you...get some rest...you need it."  
  
She smiled a bit, he was always looking out for her, but...he was now so distant in a way before she looked back to Robert.  
  
"So...may I ask, who saved me?"  
  
Robert looked up at Jake an then down at her, smiling a bit as he was just about to speak but Jake interrupted in a bit of a harsh voice, regretting doing it but...he was trying to make amends between him and Robert, but Robert was so obsessed with wanting to piss him off, it wasn't funny.  
  
"Robert saved you."  
  
"Yes, yes I did my sweet."  
  
He took her into his arms and hugged her tighter, squeezing her. She smiled and hugged back, holding him to her but, she was a skeptic about it before she sat up, dusting herself off.  
  
Jake, why must you always...push me away now...like I am...I just don't know....  
  
Robert just hugged her continuously, she liked the attention but...Jake gave her none. He hadn't even turned his head back to her once to see if she was alright, to see if she smiled and if she was still her beautiful self. God, she felt so low though, she...couldn't help it.  
  
"There is something going on here in Celes, and its worrying me. Whatever had attacked before, its coming back, I can feel in my skin. But...why it only attacked the theater, I seriously don't know. But, Celes is no longer safe, I think you guys should leave town."  
  
Robert looked up at him, growling lightly. "I swear to god I hate being ordered around by you! All you do is boss me around as if I was younger then you!"  
  
Jake turned his head, looking down on him as he sat beside her with his arms crossed and his cloak swaying.  
  
"You listen to who you wish to listen to, but I am giving you advice, nor orders. You would have known that if you wouldn't be so intent on thinking I am here only to break you two up. So, you know what Robert, fuck you. You want to die, stay here, do whatever you want, I don't give a flying fuck anymore. But for Jackie, I do care, and if you do wish to be with her, you will do what's best for her, and that's getting her out of this town."  
  
"Hey, I have every right to protect the girl I care for and I shall tell her what she needs to do!"  
  
"And there, my dear friend, Robert, is where you messed up. She is not yours to control, she has a free spirit, she does not listen to your every order. She chose you over me, and I let her, for she is free, I just had to accept that you were now taking my responsibilities of being her love. But obviously, you have no clue what the hell do to do you? Robert, you are opposite of responsible!"  
  
Suddenly, the loud scream could be heard and people suddenly began to shout and scream in terror as a giant head of a lizard like creature hovered over the burning theater, his head appearing through the smoke. The firemen all shocked in surprise did what came to them first, they pointed their hoses on to the creatures head. The water splashed on its head and it roared with a bit of annoyance an then looked down at the men and suddenly inhaled large amounts of air, the smoke flowing through its nostrils, its neck widening and furrowing outwards before suddenly it opened its mouth and just as the firemen's water splashed into its mouth, flames erupted from its throat in a huge eruption of rage. The flame came out in a small thin stream of fire but expanded greatly. The water stood no match against the flames, as hot as lava, might as well have been lava as the flames pretty much charcoaled the firemen and they disintegrated into dust.  
  
Jake's eyes widened as he stepped back, staring up at this giant beast. "Holy creator Sora...." was all a whisper as he stepped back. Taking a good look at the dragon, he could see that it was huge! Half as big as the theater! he watched as it spread its wings out, which spread out far and wide, huge wings that were big enough to lift a heavy beast like that. It was a dragon, the normal body of a lizard, just detailed and outlined with protective scales the size of a person, thick enough to protect it from gunshots when the policemen fired at it and it responded in burning them alive or scorching them with massive burns but not killing them. Its large wings were the exception as they were as big as the body and a bit bigger. Its tail was long and powerful, smashing down the woods beside it. Its scales were a dark black color, the color of midnight, the suns raise giving it a bright reflection of purple. It let out yet another roar as Jake watched in shock but amazement as well...  
  
Robert stood there in shock, holding Jackie against him close, but in front of him, as if he was using her for a shield. The breeze kicked up suddenly as the dragon flapped its wings a big. people running and screaming from the area. Jackie and Robert took off though, running the opposite way of the dragon, they were running fast, Robert was a head of Jackie but suddenly, Jackie turned an saw Jake. her eyes widened and she quickly stopped, screaming his name.  
  
"Jake! Come on, what are you doing!?"  
  
Jake looked back at her an then towards the dragon which was staring at him now. His eyes widened as he stared back at this dragon, staring into its eyes, staring into the windows of its soul. He saw a flame, a rage, burning on for ages, the human spices was in that flame, burning to death. Nothing but death was all he saw. Jake's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, spreading his legs and opening his arms and turning his head towards Robert and Jackie.  
  
"Run! Run like you have never ran before! Now!"  
  
Jake quickly turned back to the dragon as it let out a blood thirsty scream, its high pitched scream shattering the class around. Jake covered his eyes and reached up to his ears, pressing his hands hard to them and most the people around had to cover their ears and cry in pain as most of their ears began to bleed. After, Jake was more worried of something he had discovered. He reached into his pocket, gripping the D shaped object and pulling it out, giving it a look over once again. Slowly, as he gripped it with both hands, a soft aura began to be seen growing on one end and then it shot out, was a flame thrower would, the aura grew into a fire red flame which shaped a blade, a transparent blade. He felt a power when he gripped this...sword that he held. The flames were forever flaring, as if the sword was alive in a sense. His muscles seemed to charge and his mind worked faster. He then felt this urge of what he had to do, what the strongest urge of his life was...and that at the moment was to protect Jackie!  
  
Jackie gulped a bit, watching as Jake told her to run, but she refused, in fact, she was still debating walking back to be with him. Robert was still running, he hadn't even changed his mind about looking back, it didn't even pass his mind. Jackie continued to watch, and to her surprise, as much as Jake's, the sword was created! She had never seen anything like it before, it was so amazing and beautiful at the moment.  
  
Jake turned his head, looking back at Jackie, giving her one last look and a whisper. "Jackie...please go...now..." turning back towards the dragon which seemed to be annoyed by this point of being ignored.  
  
It saw this young fool and grinned in its own beastly way before he lifted its head up and decided to just burn the man to death, inhaling a large amount of fire but then, suddenly, it felt the power of the Dragon Buster again! The dragon jerked its head down, looking at the teenager holding the ancient Dragon Buster within his hand, the Dragon Buster had been resurrected! The dragon snorted, steam floating upwards an then a god awful roar towards Jake as it announced its attack as he inhaled again, flames erupting from its mouth again and towards Jake!  
  
Jake's eyes widened as he watched the beast, furious obviously, but why he didn't know. He wasn't paying much attention when the dragon halted its attack when the Dragon Buster awoke from sleeping in an 11,000 slumber. He then instinctively knelt and lifted the sword up above him in front of him, wanting to avoid the blaze of flames racing towards him. he closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms as he held up the sword. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in flames....  
  
Jackie turned, her eyes watching Jake and then her eyes widened as she turned and suddenly thought she was hallucinating as the flames engulfed Jake's body. She let out a scream, her eyes widening with shock and disbelief as she just saw the flames completely engulf a man she truthfully cared for...she fell to her knees, her eyes closing a bit an tears slowly began to seep down the edge of her cheeks as she watched in horror as the flames kept coming. Didn't the beast see! Jake was dead! Did it have no conscious! Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her and lift her up as she turned her head, Robert looked down at her an then looked to the furious rage of flames continuing.  
  
"I'm sorry...Jackie..."  
  
Jackie was speechless as she closed her eyes as she watched the dragon beat down on the dead, burned, corpse of Jake.  
  
But could they truthfully see what was going on? Underneath the bombarding flames of the dragons breath, Jake knelt there. The sword was holding back the flames, and Jake could feel no heat, it was a gentle coldness to tell the truth. He could feel his fingers tingling touching the sword, the source of receiving such a power. He grinned, this was a shield and a weapon, this was awesome! In its own way, but, Jackie was the one in danger now. He waited it out, the flames raging down on him, but obviously the dragon knew what this sword was capable of, or else it wouldn't have been lasting so long to just fry a simple man. However, he could see the flames were beginning to lessen, the dragons breath growing short now and just as the dragon closed its mouth. Jake stood up, holding the Dragon Buster at his side with a look of confidence. His trench cloak swaying around him in the breeze as the dragon roared in anger as it had not accomplished its objective when coming here, to destroy the Dragon Buster!  
  
The dragons rage went beyond furious as its eyes began to glow a dark red at the sight of the man still alive. Slowly, it began to inhale a deep breath, filling its lungs with air that was going to start the flames of doom for this town.  
  
Jake quickly reacted as he leaped into action, literally, jumping and leaping towards the dragon with look of death in his eyes. He began to try to devise a plan, but he really didn't have to much time. He quickly jumped onto the theaters roof and that astonished him, he didn't think he would be able to, but he did! Well, he wasted time enjoying it as suddenly, he felt a large forelimb smack him hard back to the ground, sending him into the ground with a crack of the concrete and the mind aching of his back. Slowly, he stood an looked up at the beast as it was just now opening its mouth to go and chomp on it. Jake jumped back quickly, throwing his arm behind him that held the sword and his other arm before him for balance, his feet sliding a bit before suddenly, the dragons head crashed into the ground, taking a chunk out of the ground. Jake took the opportunity and jumped high into the air, his eyes widening. he locked his knees together and held them up, as if knee boarding and the weight pulling himself back down, right onto the dragons head, however, Jake lifted the sword above his head and held it so that he was going to slam it down into the beasts head. He narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and suddenly, only inches from the beasts head, he thrust his sword down into the Dragons forehead. The dragon barely had any time to react when the sword entered its skull. However, instead of like a metal sword, this one entered like no other, the heat from the blade began to melt the skin and bone and scales that the blade touched and soon, he wound was so hit it was a crusty flaky would, burned closed. Jake stayed planted on the beasts head for a moment before he quickly jumped off, landing on the ground with a thud and he started running away, towards Jackie, he was intent on saving Jackie from anything, even a giant dragon. The dragon, however, lifted its neck and threw it back high into the air, letting out a hair rising death cry, its throat was goggling as blood began to fill its throat and hen suddenly, blood started flowing from the edges of its mouth. Suddenly, the dragon's neck fell down to the side and crashed into the forest, its body crumbling whatever it landed on.  
  
Jake stopped and turned around as he came to a complete stop, smiling a bit as he watched the dragon fall down to its death on the ground, to die. He slowly looked down at the blade of the Dragon Buster, his eyes in a bit of Awe, amazed by this powerful sword. It was like no sword he had ever seen before, it was amazing! He then watched as the sword's flaming blade began to disappear. An then, it was just the hilt of the sword. Jake stared at it for awhile longer, this all mighty sword just saved him...saved everyone in town and he did it...  
  
Jackie's eyes were wide from what she just witnessed. Were her eyes deceiving her or was she seeing this. She rubbed her eyes, damp cheeks and tried tears on her knuckles before she broke out of Roberts hold and began running towards him, her eyes filling with tears again. She thought he was dead, she thought that dragon had incinerated him but instead, he was very well alive, and now he just defeated a dragon over the size of a whale!  
  
"Jake!"  
  
Jake turned his head, looking up at Jackie again and smiled as he turned completely around, slowly walking towards her. His entire body was dirty and bruised, but that was a very simple fight if he had ever seen one, which he hadn't really, not between a human and a dragon of more then 100 times his size. He walked with the pride of a new champion, he had every right to be happy and proud, but that would soon come back to haunt him.  
  
Suddenly, the dragons tail came back to life as it suddenly roused itself into the air and suddenly straightened out, almost like metal it seemed to lock into a giant sword as it shifted and suddenly shot high into the air and then pointed at Jake before it suddenly lunged down towards him at amazingly fast speed!  
  
Jackie's eyes widened as she looked up in horror at the tail rising from the grave, or rather, the dragon was using the last of his energy left to kill the man, the Waker of Dragon Buster. Suddenly, Jackie pointed forward into the sky, screaming warning to Jake within her terrified face.  
  
"Jake!! Look out!"  
  
Jake turned his head slowly and then his eyes widened at the sight of the giant pointed object flying straight for him in such a speed, he had no idea what it was, there was no time. Reaching into his cloak and yielding the Dragon Buster once again, the flames shooting out in just the nick of time. Jake swung to the right just as the pointed object reached him and he dodged it, falling and rolling but the object returned the dodge with a yet another thrust! This time, Jake was not ready for the assault and he did not have enough time. His eyes widened with a sudden second and he felt the spark pain hit his mind, but the pain was so powerful, he couldn't even scream or yelp. The only thing he could do was...give in....and slowly, his arms fell to his sides, he fell to his knees, and through his chest and out the other side stabbed through him was the tail point. The scales on his backside dripped of blood, and the without another second, the dragon ripped his tail upwards and threw Jake into the air, over Jackie and Robert and he crashed onto the ground with a loud thud, his body limp and bouncing lifelessly. The dragons tail then fell flat and the creature finely died...  
  
Jackie watched in horror as the large spike impaled Jake through the chest, covering her mouth and screaming loudly, helplessly, doing the only thing she could do...watch in terror. She watched Jake be flung through the air and then smack into the ground. She got up off her knees, running towards his body and sliding on the grass next to him, her eyes wide and searching over his body, her hands hesitating to touch his body an then she saw him take a breath one last time, grabbing his head and turning it up towards him, his eyes were wide and she was beginning to cry, he was dying, and she could do nothing for him. She then felt his hand grip her waist and he tried to say something, she quickly leaned down to listen and she heard in a hushed whisper. "Love...you..." she did not catch the I part, but she knew what he meant and she shook her head.  
  
"Jake! Don't die! If you die I will fallow you! No, damnit, don't fucking diiieee!!"  
  
Gripping him tightly, she watched in disbelief as his eyes closed and his grip on her wrist declined and she felt his hand fall beside her foot. She pulled his upper body into her lap, taking her hand and brushing back his hair, his beautiful hair. She cried over his lifeless body, nuzzling her nose into his neck and crying harder then she had ever cared before. An extreme sadness surged through her body, she regretted never telling him how much she cared....  
  
"Come back...please...come back...Jake...Jake!!" 


End file.
